W poszukiwaniu Tetsu
by Yunoha
Summary: Aomine/Kuroko, Kagami/Kuroko... Aomine i Kagami za wszelką cenę chcą, aby Kuroko w końcu się "odnalazł" i do nich wrócił... Tylko do kogo Tetsu miałby wrócić?


W życiu nie podejrzewał, że uda im się dojść na sam szczyt. Nie to, żeby nie wierzył w swoich towarzyszy, jednak zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że ich przeciwnicy mieli u siebie naprawdę dobrych graczy, a część z nich również miała członka jego starej drużyny, znanej jako „Pokolenie Cudów". W sumie, on był tylko ich Cieniem i nikt nawet go nie znał, chociaż zdarzało mu się bardzo często brać udział w meczach.

Jednak nie towarzyszyły mu wtedy takie odczucia, jak w Seirin. Tam po prostu liczyła się wygrana i jak najwięcej wrzuconych piłek do kosza. Nie było praktycznie gry zespołowej chociaż mogłoby się wydawać inaczej. Pokoleniu Cudów zależało tylko na szczycie.

Mimo wszystko nie znaczyło to, że nienawidził swojej starej drużyny. Każdy z nich zasługiwał na swój tytuł i jakoś nie dziwił się im, że każdy chciał piąć się jak najbardziej w górę. W pewnym sensie szanował każdego z osobna za swoje własne, w jakiś sposób mniej lub bardziej barwne życie.

Jednak po gimnazjum ich zespół się rozszedł do różnych szkół, a on wybrał właśnie Seirin i wcale tego nie żałował. Po wstąpieniu do drużyny, poznał naprawdę dobrych kolegów, którzy prawdziwie kochali koszykówkę. Widać to było w ich gestach, słowach, a już szczególnie w błyszczących oczach, kiedy rozmawiali lub oglądali jakiś mecz. Właśnie w takim miejscu pragnął się znaleźć.

Tam też poznał Kagamiego. Chłopaka, który wrócił z USA do Japonii, by samemu sprawdzić poziom tutejszych licealistów. Który wybrał to liceum nawet, nie sprawdzając, jacy są tam zawodnicy. Który przyszedł, aby wygrać z najsilniejszymi koszykarzami. A któremu postanowił pomóc, stając się jego Cieniem. Wyższy o ponad 20 centymetrów chłopak okazał się mieć naprawdę wielkie marzenie i chociaż było podobne do postanowień innych z Pokolenia, to postanowienie Kagamiego miało w sobie głębię. Dlatego też postanowił pomóc mu dostać się na sam szczyt.

Gdyby powiedział, że wygrane przychodziły im z łatwością za każdym meczem, skłamałby. Pierwsze mecze były jeszcze znośne, chociaż on sam podczas trzeciej kwarty już praktycznie wysiadał i zostawał najczęściej na kilka minut ściągany z boiska, by zaraz w czwartej wracać w „wielkim stylu". Nie lubił tego, jednak co mógł poradzić? Musiałby więcej ćwiczyć, jednak nie ważne jak się starał, wydolność jego organizmu zwiększała się w ślamazarnym tempie. Nawet podczas finałów musiał zejść na chwilę z boiska, co było bardzo poważnym ciosem dla drużyny. Stało się to tuż pod koniec meczu i naprawdę bardzo bał się wtedy o przebieg finału, jednak na szczęście Kagami świetnie się sprawił. Właściwie to dzięki niemu wygrali ten mecz.

Nie zdziwił go też jakoś fakt, że to właśnie Taigę wybrali po odbiór pucharu. Chłopak był jednocześnie zażenowany i dumny, kiedy szedł w imieniu całej drużyny do sędziego i otrzymywał puchar wraz z gratulacjami.

Ta wygrana była wręcz doskonałą inauguracją historii szkoły. Jak i powodem do odpoczynku w wakacje.

Tuż po zakończeniu roku szkolnego, Aida Riko zorganizowała ostatnie tegoroczne zebranie drużyny. Nie obyło się bez łez dziewczyny, która stwierdziła, że będzie tęsknić za nimi przez tych parę tygodni i, by chłopcom nie było smutno, rozdała każdemu plan ćwiczeń obejmujący całe wakacje. To było takie typowe dla córki szanującego się trenera koszykówki.

Mieli tuż po rozpoczęciu roku pokazać jej wyniki swoich ćwiczeń.

W dniu rozpoczęcia, sala gimnastyczna była otwarta, a Aida czekała na członków swojej drużyny. W końcu dzisiaj miała ich spotkać i przekonać się, czy przygotowane przez nią ćwiczenia na coś się przydały.

Pierwszy do pomieszczenia przyszedł Hyuga, później Izuki i reszta trzecioklasistów. Zaraz też pojawi się drugoklasiści, równie podekscytowani co zawsze. Czekali jeszcze tylko na Kuroko i Kagamiego. To było niespotykane u nich, tak się spóźniać.

W końcu jednak pojawił się ich zawodnik numer jeden, wchodząc do sali z wielce posępną miną.

- Możemy zacząć. Kuroko się nie zjawi – oznajmił chłodno, co było dość zrozumiałe. Tetsuya był jego partnerem i to oni byli jednymi z ważniejszych jednostek w drużynie.

Szkoda tylko, że dopiero później zrozumieli, że pierwsze słowa Kagamiego po wakacyjnej przerwie były niczym wyrok sędziego. Kuroko rzeczywiście się już nie zjawił. Ani na spotkaniu drużyny, ani też w szkole. Zupełnie jakby zniknął.

Próbowali skontaktować się z wszystkimi jego przyjaciółmi, o jakich mieli chociaż znikome pojęcie. Faktem jednak było, że Kuroko nie należał do zbyt wylewnych osób i rzadko sam z siebie opowiadał o swoich znajomych. Praktycznie każdy był zaskoczony zniknięciem nastolatka. Obiecywali jednak, że gdyby się czegoś dowiedzieli, to niezwłocznie dadzą znać. Jedynie Aomine w żaden sposób nie zareagował, po prostu rozłączając się.

Jednak to miało jedynie oznaczać pojawienie się byłego partnera Kuroko, który przeszedł od razu do krzyków i obelg w kierunku Kagamiego.

- To dlatego, że nie byłeś dla niego wystarczającym światłem!

- Tylko tyle wymyśliłeś? – warknął do niego Taiga, odpychając starego najlepszego przyjaciela Tetsui.

- Ty po prostu pozwoliłeś mu odejść! – Daiki rzucił mu pogardliwe spojrzenie, wyciągając z kieszeni dresów komórkę. – Czy przez te wakacje, w ogóle zainteresowałeś się tym, co robi? Dzwoniłeś?

- Byłem w Stanach – odparł niemrawo, nie wiedząc, co miało jedno do drugiego.

- To nie jest wymówka, moja nędzna podróbko. – Rzucił mu krzywe, wściekłe spojrzenie. – Kiedy ja skończyłem trzecią klasę, dzwoniłem do niego niemal codziennie, chcąc namówić go do przyjścia do mojej szkoły. To się nazywają starania utrzymania kontaktu. A Kuroko jak nikt inny tego potrzebuje – dodał odrobinę ciszej na koniec. – Teraz możesz tylko liczyć na to, że będzie dane ci spotkać go za kilka lat.

Każdy z jego byłej drużyny zajął wysokie miejsce, jeśli chodzi o koszykówkę. Biły się o nich same najlepsze kluby koszykarskie, chcąc mieć chociaż jednego członka starej drużyny Seirin, albo też kogokolwiek z drużyny cudów.

W oficjalnym rankingu koszykarzy, Kagami zajmował naprawdę wysokie miejsce, cały czas pnąc się do góry. Mógł się tego po nim spodziewać. Taiga od zawsze chciał być zawodowym graczem. Pragnął być pro.

Pies leżący przy jego nogach, podniósł głowę patrząc na niego równie niebieskimi oczyma, co jego własne. Tetsuya #2 najwidoczniej domagał się w tej chwili pójścia za potrzebą. Czas wstać i wyprowadzić psa.

Od czasu, kiedy wyprowadził się od rodziców minęło troszkę czasu. Może trzy, cztery lata. Rodzice jednak zdawali się nie mieć potrzeby częstych kontaktów z synem i wystarczały im w zupełności krótkie wiadomości na kartkach świątecznych, jakie słał im właśnie z takich okazji.

Kagami mimo wszystkich wygranych na swoim koncie, zdawał się być starym Kagamim, który dalej cieszył się z grania w kosza. To było naprawdę bardzo dobrą wiadomością. Oznaczało to bowiem, że Taiga nie popadł w to samo, co chłopacy z Teiko, którym po pierwszym ważnym zwycięstwie zaczęło zależeć tylko i wyłącznie na wygranej. Kagami mógł uchodzić za profesjonalnego gracza z miłości do tego sportu.

Nie postąpił też jak Aomine, który jako jedyny po zakończeniu liceum, ogłosił, że nie ma zamiaru wracać do koszykówki, która nie daje mu już żadnej zabawy.

„_- Wrócę dopiero wtedy, kiedy mój partner z gimnazjum ponownie stanie na boisku – ogłosił tego dnia."_ Te słowa były jednak wystarczające, by niektóre kluby rozpoczęły poszukiwania szóstego zawodnika. Zawodnika widmo, którego tak mało kto kojarzy i jakiego istnienie potwierdzają jedynie dokumentu ze szkoły i raporty trenera drużyny. Niby i tak dużo, a jednak tak mało.

Ludziom zależy na własnej pamięci. Własnemu rozpoznawaniu osób i otoczenia. Ci, którzy obserwowali Pokolenie Cudów już w gimnazjum i za nic w świecie nie rozpoznawali… nie zauważali Kuroko, po prostu nie chcieli przyjąć nawet do świadomości, że ktoś taki istniał. Oraz co najważniejsze, że taka _**niewidoczna**_ osoba naprawdę zajmowała swoje miejsce w drużynie.

Fani Aomine Daikiego zaczęli zjawiać się niewiadomo skąd, głośno protestując jego odejściu z koszykówki. Stali co rusz pod jego rodzinnym domem i wykrzykiwali prośby, co do jego powrotu. Chłopak może ignorowałby to dłuższy czas – przecież z trochę podobnym zachowaniem borykał się w swoim liceum – gdyby nie fakt, że jego rodzice traktowali dom po pracy jako miejsce do wyciszenia się. Dlatego też już po kilku dniach, wyszedł strasznie wściekły, w zwykłych ciemnych spodniach dresowych i równie ciemnej koszulce.

Zgromił wszystkich wzrokiem, głośno oznajmiając o swojej irytacji takim jakże dziecinnym zachowaniem.

- Chcecie, żebym wrócisz? – warknął, przystępując do nich na krok. Ci z kolei o taką samą odległość cofnęli się do tyłu. Przytakiwali jednak mu gorliwie. – W takim razie znajdźcie i przyprowadźcie do mnie Kuroko.

To był jeden z niewielu momentów, kiedy Aomine w ogóle wspominał nazwisko swojego przyjaciela. Najczęściej chciał tylko powrotu jego partnera, jego Cienia. Teraz z kolei pokazywał, że pragnął powrotu swojego starego najlepszego przyjaciela. Po prostu łaknął ponownego ujrzenia Kuroko.

Wkrótce po tym, wyznanie byłego gracza, trafiło do wiadomości sportowych w telewizji i Internecie. Okazało się bowiem, że wśród fanów, jak zwykle musiał znajdować się któryś z reporterów, to było dość przewidywalne.

Nie, żeby to jakoś ruszyło Daikiego. Ten jak zwykle zdawał sie nie zwracać na to uwagi. Co go przecież to obchodzi? Póki jego Cień nie pojawi się na boisku i on nie ma po co wracać.

Przecież najlepsza zabawa na meczach, mimo wszystko zależała zawsze od obecności mniejszego chłopaka. To on sprawiał, że miał ochotę cieszyć się jak głupi z meczy, nawet jeśli przeciwnicy, nie byli wcale przeciwnikami dla niego.

Pies, zadowolony z kolejnego tego dnia spaceru wodził z nosem przy ziemi, robiąc różnego rodzaju slalomy. Czasami zatrzymywał się na chwilkę, kiedy akurat wyczuł zapach obcego zwierzęcia.

Chłopakowi jednak to w ogóle nie przeszkadzało. Wręcz przeciwnie, lubił obserwować zachowanie swojego pupila. Koszulka, jaką miał założoną w czasie spacerów zdawała się nie przeszkadzać psiakowi w żadnym stopniu. A czarny numer na niej pobudzał wspomnienia do powrotu do tamtego roku szkolnego. Chwil, kiedy poczuł, że naprawdę jest resztę ceniony i akceptowany takim, jakim był naprawdę, nawet w momentach jego słabości.

Kagami.

To jedno nazwisko wywróciło jego świat do góry nogami. Świat, który ledwo co się pozbierał po jednym odrzuceniu i nie chciał przeżywać tego po raz kolejny. Tym bardziej, gdy miał świadomość oddalającego się od niego chłopaka. Mimo, iż czasami było lepiej, Kuroko odczuwał, że przepaść zdaje się tylko powiększać. Dlatego też wolał sam się usunąć wcześniej. Nie chciał odczuwać tej straty po raz kolejny i z jeszcze większym bólem serca.

- Robi się już chłodniej. Wracajmy – zwrócił się do psa, który szczeknął cicho, merdając krótko ogonem i posłusznie kierując się w stronę domku Tetsu. Zatrzymał się jednak zaraz spoglądając na lewo i przyglądając się czemuś po drugiej stronie ulicy. Były koszykarz również spojrzał w tamtą stronie, natrafiając na uciążliwe spojrzenie mężczyzny.

Ten tylko uśmiechnął się z wyższością, pokazując palcem w jedną stronę, w którą spojrzał zaraz chłopak. Prosto w obiektyw kamery.

Kiedy w telewizji okazały się pierwsze wzmianki o odnalezieniu „szóstego zawodnika – widmo", w większości klubów koszykarskich zrobiło się naprawdę głośno i gorąco. Każdy bowiem członek klubu rozmawiał ze swoimi znajomymi na temat tych pogłosek. Z kolei menadżerowie już zaczynali wysyłać wiadomości do Aomine z prośbą o przystąpienie do ich drużyny. Jednak gwiazda Pokolenia Cudów nie udzielała im odpowiedzi.

Również wśród członków starej drużyny Seirin zrobiło się niemałe zamieszanie i w krótkim czasie chłopacy spotkali się w małej restauracyjce, wraz z członkami Pokolenia. Oczywiście nie zabrakło też żeńskiego grona, w postaci Riko – obecnej trenerki najlepszych koszykarzy w tym Kagamiego, jak i Momoi, która zajęła się klubem, zajmowanym przez Midorimę i wymyślaniem jak najlepszej strategii dla jego drużyny.

Co było też najdziwniejsze i wprawiające ich w stan lekkiego ogłupienia, Aomine Daiki również postanowił się tam pokazać. Jak się też okazało, Kise i Midorima wysłali mu wiadomości z datą tego spotkania, oraz jego celem, jednak żaden z nich w sumie nie spodziewał się, że ten postanowi się pojawić. Tym bardziej, że wcześniej tyle już razy odrzucał ich zaproszenia na cokolwiek.

- Dzwoniłem do tego reportera, który to w tak wspaniały sposób znalazł Tetsu – powiedział na wstępie, darując sobie inny sposób przywitania.

- I czego się dowiedziałeś, Aominecchi? – spytał Kise, aż drżąc lekko z euforii. Ubrany był w drogi garnitur od Armaniego, który wyszedł wraz z najnowszą kolekcją. Cóż, będąc dobrze zarabiającym i znanym modelem, zawsze musiał teraz dobrze wyglądać; nawet podczas meczów i spotkań z przyjaciółmi. Przecież nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy ktoś zrobi ci jakąś fotkę.

- Dał mi informacje na temat jego adresu zamieszkania. – Podniósł na małą wysokość rękę, przywołując ku sobie kelnerkę i zamawiając wielkiego shake'a waniliowego. Cała ta sytuacja była obserwowana w jako takiej ciszy przez resztę zebranych.

- Planujesz teraz tak po prostu do niego jechać? – Momoi spojrzała w stronę młodego mężczyzny, który warknął zirytowany, słysząc jej słowa.

- A co mam zrobić? Siedzieć z założonymi rękami jak wy i posiadać nadzieję, że w końcu do nas wróci? Nie ma nawet takiej szansy. Skoro coś zmusiło go do odejścia, to on już tutaj nie postawi swojej nogi całkowicie dobrowolnie i bez jakiegoś bardzo ważnego powodu. Dzięki – ostanie słowo skierował do kelnerki, odbierając od niej pół litrowy kubeczek. – Nie mam zamiaru czekać na niego, tylko sam do niego zawitać. Mi w stosunku do tej podróbki zależy na swoim Cieniu.

Kagami automatycznie wstał gwałtownie ze swojego miejsca, chwytając Daikiego za poły ubrań. Ten jednak nic sobie z tego nie robił, przykładając słomkę do ust i pociągając kilka drobnych łyków, po czym skrzywił się nieznacznie.

- Nie mam pojęcia, jak on może to pić – mruknął, z ciężko ukrywaną odrazą, w końcu spoglądając na wściekłą twarz Kagamiego. – I co się tak rzucasz, kretynie? Boli cię fakt, że to ja jestem lepszą partią dla niego?

- Lepiej to odszczekaj, Aomine! – warknął dwudziestolatek, odpychając go w końcu gniewnie. Jeszcze chwila, a gotów będzie walnąć mu w pysk za te wszystkie czasy. – Sam go pierwszy odrzuciłeś w gimnazjum!

- Ora, Kagami-kun! – warknął cicho Hyuga, już oczami wyobraźni widząc rozgrywającą się krwawą scenę.

- Nieprawda! Gdyby to ode mnie zależało, nigdy nie pozwoliłbym mu odejść z klubu – krzyknął, coraz bardziej zirytowany. Jak on śmiał go w ogóle oskarżać o coś takiego!? – Z resztą coś ci się chyba pomyliło, podróbko. Tetsu nie odszedł stąd przeze mnie, tylko przez CIEBIE – dodał z naciskiem, z tryumfem obserwując zaskoczenie malujące na twarzach pozostałych i ból, odznaczający się w oczach mężczyzny.

- Ja… – mruknął tylko, opuszczając bezradnie ramiona, zupełnie jak balon z którego zaczęto spuszczać powietrze. Spojrzał zaraz na swoich towarzyszy, starając się dojrzeć w ich twarzach, czegoś co mogło by sugerować o błędzie Aomine. Jednak wzrok wszystkich skupiony był w innym kierunku, jakby każdy bał się na niego spojrzeć i przekazać mu prawdę. – Kuroko nie odszedł przeze mnie. – Widocznie bardzo usilnie starał się przekonać teraz sam siebie, że w dalszym ciągu nie jest w błędzie.

- Nie oszukuj się, durniu. To nic ci nie… – powiedział Aomine, jednak przerwał swoją wypowiedź, sięgając do kieszeni i wyciągając z niej wibrującą komórkę. Na wyświetlaczu pokazywał się nieznany mu numer, dlatego też zmarszczył lekko brwi, przyciągając je ku sobie i odebrał połączenie. Przez chwilę nie odzywał się w ogóle, słuchając tylko rozmówcy, po czym podziękował krótko i oznajmił, że zjawi się na miejscu za, góra dwadzieścia minut. – Nie mam zamiaru marnować tutaj czasu, mam ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.

- Niby jakie? – spytał nieuprzejmie Kagami, patrząc na swojego największego rywala z nowym pokładem chęci mordu.

- Hmm… Dla przykładu spotkanie z Tetsu, który jest dla mnie ważniejszy niż głupie użeranie się z tobą, podróbko – odparł, wyciągając z kieszeni należność za shake'a i podnosząc się ze swojego miejsca, w celu wyjścia z pomieszczenia.

- Dai-chan – Cichy głos Momoi przerwał chwilową ciszę, jednak żaden z zebranych zdawał się nie zwracać na to najmniejszej uwagi.

Kagami warknął coś pod nosem, wstając gwałtownie na równe nogi i ruszając w ślad za drugim mężczyzną. Akurat, kiedy wyszedł przed lokal, mógł dojrzeć jak ten wsiada do taksówki, więc niewiele myśląc doskoczył do jeszcze otwartych drzwi auta i wpakował się do środka.

- Co ty wyrabiasz? – warknął Aomine przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Wypierdalaj – dodał, kiedy ten nie raczył mu w żaden sposób odpowiedzieć.

Taksówkarz z kolei siedział tylko spokojnie przed kierownicą, nie ruszając pojazdu z miejsca. Czekał, aż któryś z mężczyzn w końcu poda adres docelowy, do jakiego ma ich zawieźć. Chociaż skrzywił się nieznacznie, kiedy między obydwojgiem pasażerów doszło do dosyć burzliwej wymiany zdań.

- Nie mam zamiaru widzieć twojej mordy dłużej niż to potrzebne, dlatego wyjść z tego pojazdu, zanim ja cię stąd nie wykopię – odparł były koszykarz, patrząc na Kagamiego z widoczną niechęcią.

- Nie ma mowy! – krzyknął cicho, wydając się już zapierać całym ciałem, byleby tylko zostać na swoim miejscu. – Wiem, że chcesz wybrać się teraz do Kuroko, tak więc nie masz wyboru, jak zdzierżyć moją osobę, bo ja się nigdzie nie wybieram. Chcesz, czy nie, ale muszę zobaczyć się z Kuroko.

- To wybierz sobie inny środek transportu i załatwiaj to na własną rękę, dublerze. – Pchnął go lekko, chociaż miał świadomość tego, gdzie się znajdowali. – Ma pan pełny bak?

- Tak, a gdzie chcą panowie jechać?

Tak więc Aomine podał taksówkarzowi adres, wzdychając jeszcze przy okazji cicho z niemocy. Ostatecznie Kagami został w taksówce i razem zmierzali ku mieście, w którym teraz mieszkał sobie Kuroko Tetsuya.


End file.
